The Clinical Trials Core has been active since the initiation of the U54 and has systematically and progressively advanced by sustaining, improving and extending its basic mission. The Core contributes to 1) patient targeting especially minority and underserved accrual on cancer clinical trials, 2) education of hematology/oncology fellows and 3) research into the issues of the minority and underserved patient with cancer. Overall, the Core has entered large numbers of minority and underserved patients onto clinical trials and given these patients opportunities that are usually not available at fail-safe public hospitals. The Core maintains a complete resource for clinical trials including administrative support, IRB support, data collection and management, patient navigation, research nursing support and secretarial assistance. Prior to U54 support, 6 patients were entered on clinical trials at the NGH. In distinction, over the history of the Core, we have accrued 638 patients to clinical trials of which approximately 50% are minorities (African American and Hispanic). The overall accrual rate is 22% of all patients screened. The accrual rate of patients who had a study available for their disease site and stage and who met eligibility criteria is a remarkatjie 53%. At our site, minority patients are no less likely to consent to clinical trials compared to majority patients.